degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Baaz Nahir
Baaz Nahir is a Senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi Community School. He is an entrepreneurial millionaire trapped in the body of a 12th grade nerd. Baaz is a wunderkind who's always on the lookout for new business ventures. He's calculating and methodical, and hypothesizes all outcomes before throwing himself into situations. Because of this, he often lets logic get in the way of emotional connections and is only able to find and reconnect with his heart through his friends. He is the younger brother of Goldi Nahir, and is friends with Yael Baron, Vijay Maraj, Lola Pacini, and Hunter Hollingsworth. Baaz has conflicts with Maya Matlin and Grace Cardinal, whom he is currently attracted to. He is labelled as "The Hardcore Gamer". He is portrayed by Amir Bageria. Character History Degrassi: Next Class Season 1 In #YesMeansYes, Baaz tells Hunter his no eye contact plan is genius, and maximizes their safety. He and his friends are concerned for Vijay when he is hit in the face, causing a nose bleed. They seem amazed when Hunter is about to take the shot for his team, but Hunter ends up scoring a point for the opposite team instead. He later seems happy when Tristan approves Hunter's idea for intramurals gaming. In #ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness, he, Yael, Hunter, and Vijay participate in the video gaming competition. In #NotAllMen, he competes against another video game team with the gaming club, and they barely win. The video game club dresses up in cosplay, and makes a commercial to try and raise the money they need to go to Regionals. However, the club is shut down anyway due to complaints of misogyny and celebrating sexual violence, leaving its members upset. Vijay, Yael, and Baaz all agree to follow and help Hunter with his revenge because no one has ever fought for them before. In''' #SinceWeBeinHonest, Baaz is walking with Hunter as they go to the boys' bathroom while laughing about one of comments Hunter made about Maya. When Zig enters the bathroom he pushes Baaz out of the way and Baaz watches as Zig punches Hunter. In '''#SorryNotSorry, Baaz confesses along with Yael and Vijay to trolling Maya. He also asks Mr. Simpson not to tell his parent's about the trolling but isn't surprised Mr. Simpson says no to that request. Baaz tells Hunter to leave after Hunter pushes Yael to the ground. Baaz was on Hunter's list of the people that he might hurt. Baaz is in charge of the photo taking booth at the snowball and is annoyed when Lola, Shay and Frankie start fighting in front of him while he's attempting to take their photo. During the lock-down, Baaz is unhappy at being struck in a room with Lola, Shay and Frankie especially when they start fighting again. Baaz listens to Tristan explain that they are continuing the snowball since the lock-down is over and to get back to their positions. Baaz asks Shay to dance with him and is happy when she accepts and they head to the dance floor. Season 2 In #CheckYourPrivilege, he bets Yael that his app, Brown Cloud, will outsell theirs in the app store. If they lose, he gets to take them on a date. He wins because Yael deletes their app. In #BuyMePizza, Outside the school, Baaz comes up to Grace and tells her its cool that what she is wearing repels male attention. Grace is offended by this and before she can attack him, Maya suggests he runs and he takes the advice and does indeed run away. Later, Baaz enters a classroom as Zoë leaves one. In the hallway, Grace finds Baaz and asks what his problem is. Baaz tells Grace he was flirting with her and Grace says if he wants a girl to like him, then talk to her like a normal person. Grace then tells him to leave and he runs away. In #RiseAndGrind, he tells Maya that he is Vijay's agent when she confronts Vijay for "stealing" her music. He informs Maya that because Vijay is only performing covers and has credited Maya completely for the songs, that he is not breaking any rules by posting the covers. In #TheseAreMyConfessions he "cashes in" on the date Yael owes him. It is revealed he was only doing this to make Grace jealous. When Yael leaves him to talk to Hunter, he walks over to Grace who suddenly passes out because of the alcohol. In #OMFG, Baaz and Vijay go over to the the Hollingsworth house and walk in on Yael and Hunter's date. He and Vijay try to create rules to protect the group's friendships. Season 3 In [[IWokeUpLikeThis|'#IWokeUpLikeThis']], Baaz calls a meeting with The Gamer Club to discuss the viewership of their new all-inclusive vlogging channel. He has figured out that their audience is 90% male and says that they need to figure out a way to bring women to their channel so that they can see that they'd enjoy the other videos. He comes up with a plan for Yael to film videos about fashion, makeup tutorials, and nail art, much to Yael's dismay. Baaz insists that Yael needs to do the videos because girls will identify with Yael more than they would with any of the other vloggers. He hires Lola to teach Yael about the popular subjects. Later that week in class, Baaz watches Yael's rant about makeup and nail art on his tablet and is appalled that Yael actually posted the video without asking the rest of the group first. He points out the comments to Yael and is visibly frustrated when they tell him that hate comments are nothing new to the comment sections on videos. Baaz overhears Frankie and Lola confronting Yael and tells Yael that he thinks the idiots in the comments actually have a point and says he'll be calling another emergency meeting for the channel. During the second meeting, Baaz insists that Yael continues doing the makeup videos and says that it's the kind of content that teenagers are craving. He says that the channel is part of the club's attempt at repairing their image from the prior year and that the members of the channel can't be engaging in the kinds of debates and discussions that Yael's video started. When Yael suggests that Lola join the channel and do the makeup and fashion videos instead, Baaz is the first to be on board with the idea and quickly starts drawing up Lola's contracts with the channel. Season 4 Quotes *To Hunter: "Your no eye-contact plan is genius. Safety totally maximized." (First Line) - #YesMeansYes *To Shay: May I have the pleasure of this dance? - [[SorryNotSorry|'#SorryNotSorry']] *(To Grace): "You know, it takes real courage to dress like you're actively trying to repel male attention." - #BuyMePizza Trivia *In the audition sides, the character's original name was Dino, and he was of Greek descent. *He is the last new main character introduced in DNC Season 1. *He is one of four male members of the Class of 2017. The other three are Hunter Hollingsworth, Vijay Maraj, and Saad Al'Maliki. Interaction Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Degrassi: NC Teens Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Siblings Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4